The Sisters Black
by Hopelessly Devoted to Romance
Summary: History repeats itself. Follow the lives of the lesser known Black sisters: Callidora, Cedrella, and Charis... and Cassiopeia and Dorea. Rated T for dark material.
1. Meet the Blacks

Hey! It's Hopelessly Devoted to Romance. I've been obsessed about the Black family and decided to try my shot at a story centered around them. I adhere to cannon, but I've taken a few liberties with JK Rowling's universe and just added a little bit of my own imagination to it.

This chapter is just about the history of the Black family.

Summary: History repeats itself. Follow the lives of the lesser known Black sisters: Callidora, Cedrella, and Charis.

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

* * *

**Meet the Blacks**

The Blacks were the noble and the most ancient of all pureblood families. Most purebloods agreed that the Blacks were the most pure and the wealthiest, the most powerful. The only ones that didn't agree were the _blood traitors_ who thought everyone was _equal_. The Blacks snorted at that. Well, they would if snorting were cultured, for the Blacks were sophisticated and genteel. Instead, the held their head up high and sniffed. They were Blacks and Blacks were royalty. There was no such thing as _equal_.

Sirius Black was born to the firstborn of the patriarch of the Blacks, Cygnus Black and his wife Ella Black neé Max. As such, he was their little crown prince. He was beautiful with black locks and gray eyes. He was the best and the brightest, the _star_ of the family.

Two years after Sirius was born, there was Phineas Nigellus Black. He was just as beautiful as his brother with black locks and the brown eyes of Ella. He was the truest Black, the most deserved to be a Black.

Three years after Phineas Nigellus, there was Elladora Black. She had the common good looks of the blacks with her long, black hair and her strong jaw. There was something dark and manic in her black eyes. She was the little princess, strong and sophisticated.

Just two years after Elladora, there was Isla Black. She was a Black just as Elladora, though softer and more delicate. She took after her mother Ella, being more quiet and shy. But she was still a Black-the little baby of the Blacks to be precise. Another little princess in the eyes of the Wizarding World.

Sirius died one year after Isla was born. Elladora and Isla were too young to remember him, but his death hit Phineas Nigellus hard. Though he became the heir, Phineas Nigellus never really got over his older brother's death, growing up fast and learning to reject his feelings and the feelings of others.

With the death of their firstborn, Cygnus was quick to arrange a marriage for his remaining son. He found a perfect wife in Ursula Flint. Ursula Flint was beautiful with black hair and storm gray eyes, but her value was based on the fact that she was a pureblood. Ursula was born to an ancient pureblood family. She had grace, great poise, charm, and elegance uncommon for a child her age. She was the best candidate to be a wife of a Black. So not even seven, Phineas Nigellus was arranged to be married to five year old Ursula.

Each Black went to Hogwarts as a Slytherin. All three Blacks were Prefects and Phineas Nigellus even became Head Boy in his Seventh Year. After graduating, each Black roamed the world for a year before heading back home. Two years after Ursula Flint graduated, Phineas Nigellus and she were married.

The marriage was a bit rocky at first. Phineas Nigellus and Ursula did not get along. Ursula was cruel and heartless whereas Phineas Nigellus was sarcastic and indifferent. But Phineas Nigellus was a Black, and he knew his duty. He married her without protest, though a bit resentfully. Ursula Flint knew her duty too and married him in order to move even higher up.

Another tragedy struck the Blacks when little Isla fell in love with Bob Hitchens, who was a Muggle. Isla had met him in France on her year abroad. They had kept their romance a secret until Elladora found them in a Muggle park, holding hands. She promptly told the Black family for it was her duty. The Blacks were aghast. A _Black_ falling in love with a _Muggle_? That could not be allowed or tolerated. They gave little Isla an ultimatum: the Muggle or the family. They were shocked when Isla chose the Muggle. Cygnus had no choice but to disown her and burn her off the tapestry. The Blacks of course hushed it up and maintained that Isla had died.

Elladora remained unmarried. She turned away all her suitors, and there were a great number of them for she was a Black, because she did not believe any male worthy of marrying a Black and because she did not want to marry into a lesser family.

There then became a pressure on Phineas Nigellus, who was a Professor at Hogwarts and Head of the Slytherin House, and Ursula to produce heirs. At the age of thirty, Phineas Nigellus had a son who he named after his older brother, Sirius Black. Little Sirius was just like Sirius I with his black locks and storm gray eyes. He had the Black looks and the Black dignity, a star just as bright as his dead uncle.

Two years after little Sirius was born, his brother Phineas Black, named after his father, was born. Phineas was a peculiar child. Though he had the Black good looks, he did not have the Black manner or the Flint cruelty. He was a soft child, alone in his own little world, a disappointment to his mother and to his Black ancestors.

Five years after Phineas, there was Arcturus Black II named after Phineas Nigellus' favorite uncle. Arcturus II had the patrician Black features with storm gray eyes and black hair. He was more Black than Flint, with the regal dignity and sarcasm of his father.

Two years after Arcturus II, there was Belvina Black. Belvina was the only girl, with long black hair and dark eyes. She had regality, grace, and poise, the envy of all pureblood girls alike. She had the Black breeding, and as such she was a princess to the purebloods.

Three years after Belvina, Cygnus Black II, named after Phineas Nigellus' father, was born. Cygnus II was the spitting image of his father with the same Black features and the same brown eyes, but he had the cruelty of his mother Ursula and temperament of his Aunt Elladora.

When little Sirius was seven, Phineas Nigellus and Ursula found him a bride in Hesper Gamp. The Gamp family was a famous and wealthy family, and more importantly to the Blacks, a pureblood family. Hesper was the darling daughter with dark brown hair and bright blue eyes. Her manners, grace, and breeding made her fit to be a Black to the delight of her family.

Phineas Nigellus and Ursula decided to arrange a marriage for Phineas when he turned seven as well. They sought child after child, but could not find one to their liking. Finally, they agreed that Lysandra Yaxley, who was two years younger than Phineas, was the most fit and the best to claim the title with her beauty and charm. Ursula was very pleased with Lysandra's callousness, and doted on the girl.

Arcturus II was arranged to be married at seven as well. To his parents' distaste, they could not find one near his age worthy of being a Black. They settled for Agathi Selwyn, a plain pureblood witch with blonde hair and dull eyes. Ursula always made it known to the Selwyn family that she did not approve of the little girl, and that if she found a better choice, she would promptly end the engagement.

When Cygnus II was seven, his parents happily found a girl worthy of the name Black. They found Violetta Bulstrode, who was only a year younger than Cygnus. Violetta was a beautiful child, with black hair and dark blue eyes. She was well-mannered and graceful, with excellent breeding, thus deemed worthy of marrying a Black.

Little Belvina, with her Black beauty and regality, had many suitors at a young age. Many parents of course, wanted their son to marry a Black and gain all the status that came with it, and tried to make deals with Phineas Nigellus and Ursula. Because of Phineas Nigellus' duties at Hogwarts, the task mostly fell upon Ursula to choose among the suitors. She was quite fond of Herbert Burke, a cruel boy with a nasty temper to match her sister-in-law Elladora's. When Belvina was ten and Herbert was seventeen, they were engaged to be married.

Another tragedy struck the Black family though. Phineas, the odd, kind child, who had been known to have blood traitor ideals, publicly supported Muggle rights. The Blacks could not have a blood traitor in the family, and Cygnus I blasted him off the tapestry. Phineas changed his name and soon everyone forgot about the little Black blood traitor.

Ursula then arranged for Arcturus II to marry Lysandra Yaxley in Phineas' place. She had heavily favoroued Lysandra Yaxley and had believed Agathi Selwyn to be weak and spineless, and such was not suited to be married to a Black. So it was agreed that Lysandra Yaxley was to marry Arcturus II, which greatly pleased the Yaxley family.

By the time all of his children were married, Phineas Nigellus had been the esteemed Headmaster of Hogwarts for a number of years. His children were all Slytherin of course and his father Cygnus I was proud that the Black legacy was continuing.

Just five years after his sister Belvina was born, Sirius II, who had been married to Hesper Gamp for four years, had his own son named Arcturus Black III after Sirius' youngest brother. Arcturus Black took after his father in looks and manner. He had the patrician Black looks and dignity and was perhaps the brightest of his generation.

Three years after Arcturus III, there was beautiful Lycoris Black. Lycoris took after her mother in looks with her bright blue eyes, but she had the Black elegance and her father's black hair. She was beautiful and elegant with the calm dignity of her ancestors.

Two years after Lycoris, there was Regulus Black. Little Regulus was the spitting image of his father, with a cold severity and an unusual brightness. He was the last child of the heir to the patriarch, and as such, he was the little king of the Blacks.

Arcturus II and Lysandra had three children like Arcturus' older brother, though all of them were girls.

Callidora Black was the first child of Arcturus II and was born a couple months before Cassiopeia. Callidora was often called the great beauty of the Blacks with her lustrous black hair and storm gray eyes. She was intelligent and obedient with an icy dignity and cold regality. She was often called the little Queen of the Blacks by her elder relatives because of her unmatched grace, elegance, and manners.

Cedrella Black was the second daughter of Arcturus II, born two years after Callidora. Cedrella had great beauty as well with lovely black hair and the striking green eyes of her mother. She was a great disappointment to her mother, who saw her as spineless and weak as she was very obedient but lacked the icy dignity of her sister. She was the favorite of most of her younger relatives though, as she was soothing and affectionate towards them while formal and indifferent to everyone else.

Charis Black was the last daughter of Arcturus II, born two years after Cedrella. Charis was beautiful with dark brown hair a shade that was nearly black and green-gray eyes. She was very close to her sisters, but her temperament was quite unlike theirs. While mostly obedient, she was very independent and extremely passionate. She had a great fondness for fun and she was awfully stubborn. But she was also a Black, and so she adhered to all the pureblood rules, was dignified and could be just as well-mannered as her sisters.

Belvina and her husband Herbert had three children as well, two sons and one daughter.

Their first son was named Castor Burke. He took after his father in looks and manners, and was not well-liked among his Black cousins.

Their first daughter was named Vulpecula Burke. She took after her mother in looks with black hair and the dark eyes. Her temperament was like her father though, thus she was not accepted into the ranks of her Black cousins as well.

The last child was named Hydrus Burke. Hydrus, though a Burke in name, was a Black. He had the swarthy complexion, black hair, and storm gray eyes. He was accepted into his cousins' circle, but he was still looked down upon for his Burke name.

Cygnus and Violetta had four children to speak of, though in the end, it dwindled down to three.

First there was Pollux Black, born six years after his cousin Regulus. Pollux was just as Black as his ancestors with his black hair and his gray eyes. He had his father's temperament and his mother's occasional rage, though his was much more frequent.

Cassiopeia Black was born three years after her brother Pollux. Cassiopeia was the other great beauty of her generation and took after the Blacks with her patrician good looks. She had long black hair, fair skin, and the dark blue eyes of her mother. She was vain and extremely focused on blood purity with the temperament of her Great-Aunt Elladora. She was considered the pride of the Blacks by all her elder relatives for her brilliance.

Marius Black was born three years after his sister Cassiopeia. Marius took after his grandfather Phineas Nigellus in looks and manner. He was very stubborn and sarcastic with the casual elegance the Blacks were known for. He was more of a Black than his brother Pollux, but alas for Marius, he was a Squib. When he didn't show magical abilities at age seven, his parents kept him hidden and locked up in his room. When he didn't get his Hogwarts letter at eleven, his father promptly disowned him, burned his name on the tapestry, and dumped him in a Muggle orphanage. None of the Blacks spoke of him since.

The last child of Cygnus and Violetta, was their daughter Dorea Black, born almost a year after Charis. Dorea was beautiful of course. She possessed a softer form of the Black beauty with her tiny frame, black hair, and wide, brown eyes. She possessed all of the regality and elegance of the Blacks, but she was more withdrawn with a severe coldness. She could be, though, the warmest of the Blacks and was the baby of her generation.

Arcturus III, who had married pureblood beauty Melania Macmillan, had two children.

His first child was daughter Lucretia Black, born five years after Dorea. Lucretia was beautiful with long black hair and light blue eyes. She was dignified and graceful with a childlike innocence and the humor of her mother.

Her brother Orion Black was born four years after her and was the little heir to the Black family. Orion took after his father as he had the swarthy complexion, black hair, storm gray eyes, and casual elegance of the Blacks. He was reserved and cold, often harsh and severe and was doted on as a child.

Pollux Black, who had married Irma Crabbe when he was thirteen and she eighteen due to the death of her parents, had fathered three children.

Walburga Black, born the same day as her cousin Lucretia, was born when her father was thirteen. Walburga was beautiful with black hair and storm gray eyes just like her Black relatives before her. She took after her Great-Great-Aunt Elladora in temperament and was thus the favorite of Elladora and Cassiopeia.

Alphard Black was born two years after his elder sister. Alphard had the Black beauty and dignity, but he lacked the Black severity. He was a bit of an odd child with a remarkable perceptiveness. He was just as reserved as his father, but he wasn't as cold. His parents and cousins found him strange alike.

Little Cygnus Black was born two years after his brother, but a month before his cousin Orion. Cygnus had the Black looks and gray eyes but he had his mother's coarse, black hair and fair complexion. He was severe and cold like his father and quiet and calm like his mother. He was the favored son over his older brother Alphard.

Of course, everyone knows of the tale of Sirius Black III, Regulus Black II, Bellatrix Black, Andromeda Black, and Narcissa Black, who were born a generation later. The lesser known story is that of the generation two years before them, and in effect, the generation just before…


	2. Meeting the Crabbes

Hi! It's Hopelessly Devoted to Romance. I adhere to cannon, but I've taken a few liberties with JK Rowling's universe and just added a little bit of my own imagination to it.

This chapter focuses on Cassiopeia and her feelings about the Crabbes... one of whom is her future-sister-in-law.

Summary: History repeats itself. Follow the lives of the lesser known Black sisters: Callidora, Cedrella, and Charis... and Cassiopeia and Dorea.

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

* * *

Meeting the Crabbes

"Mother?" seven year old Pollux Black asked without any temerity, though his mother was busy feeding baby Marius, for he was a Black and Blacks were not timid.

Violetta Bulstrode cocked a dark eyebrow as she eyed her oldest son. "Yes, Pollux?"

"Tell me again why the _Crabbes_ are coming," he said sneering slightly at the name. The _Crabbes_ were a lesser pureblood family who didn't deserve to step foot in the Black household.

"The Crabbes are a respected pureblood family," Violetta said warningly. "They are here to negotiate a great matter of importance with your father and you will do well to behave in their company."

"Yes, mother," Pollux said still wrinkling his nose at the thought of being with the _Crabbes_.

"Do not wrinkle your nose like that, Pollux," Violetta reproached, holding baby Marius as she fed him milk from his bottle. "And mind little Cedrella."

Two year old Cedrella was starting to climb the bookshelf. Pollux got her down grudgingly and made Cassiopeia and Callidora play with the toddler.

"Excuse me, Aunt Violetta," Callidora said with her perfect sophistication though she wasn't even five years old yet. "Why did father make us stay here?"

"Your mother is having the baby, Callidora," Violetta said matter of fact.

"Another one?" Cassiopeia said wrinkling her nose. Cassiopeia was not yet five either, but she was a brilliant child. It often seemed as if she was Pollux's age with the way she spoke.

"Yes, Cassiopeia. Your Aunt Lysandra and Uncle Arcturus are having another baby. Did we not already discuss this?" Violetta asked. "And do not wrinkle your nose like that either. It is unbecoming."

"I thought they might change their mind," Cassiopeia said with a slight shrug. "Babies are boring."

Violetta cocked an eyebrow. "Oh?"

Cassiopeia nodded. She glanced disdainfully at her younger brother. "Yes, mother. All they do is sleep, eat, and cry."

Pollux rolled his eyes. "You were a baby once too, Cassie."

Cassiopeia set her cold eyes on her elder brother who stared back unflinchingly. "So were you, Pollie."

"Everyone was a baby once," Callidora said matter-of-factly, ending the discussion. "Aunt Violetta, when are the Crabbes getting here?"

"Soon," Violetta promised. She noticed that Marius had finally fallen asleep. "Mitzi!"

A female House-Elf with a snout-like nose appeared. She squeaked in a high-pitched voice, "Mistress called for Mitzi?"

"Yes. Mitzi take Marius to the nursery. If he cries, get him a bottle," Violetta instructed.

"Yes, Mistress," Mitzi said. With a pop, the House-Elf and baby were gone.

"Callidora, mind your younger sister when the Crabbes get here," Violetta said in a sharp tone that left no room for arguments.

"Yes, Aunt Violetta," Callidora said, ever the obedient one.

"Dora!" little Cedrella squealed. "Cassiiipeeaaa!"

"Cassiopeia," Cassiopeia corrected a bit irately. Cedrella never got her name right and it annoyed her.

"Cassiiipeeeaaaaa!" Cedrella insisted. "Play wif me! Play wif me!"

"Quiet down, Ella," Callidora said sternly.

Cedrella instantly hushed. Violetta had to hand it to her niece; she knew how to control her sister.

"Good girl," Callidora said with uncharacteristic affection. "We'll play with you later."

"Pwomise?" Cedrella asked.

"I promise," Callidora said solemnly.

"Cassipeea, pwomise too?" Cedrella asked with her green eyes wide.

Cassiopeia opened her mouth to say no, but Violetta gave her a warning glance so she grudgingly nodded. "Yes, Cedrella. I promise."

Cygnus Black II apparated to the room just before the Crabbes flooed in with a burst of green flames. Mr. Crabbe was short and burly with dark hair and eyes whereas his wife was tall and thin with light brown hair and light eyes. Accompanying them were three children who looked to be close in age.

"Ah, Sylvester, Luella," Cygnus greeted. "Welcome to my home."

"Cygnus," Sylvester Crabbe said curtly. "Thank you for having us."

"It's no trouble at all, Sylvester," Cygnus said. "You remember my wife, Violetta. I believe her sister married a cousin of yours?"

Sylvester Crabbe nodded. "Ah. Yes. Bulstrode was it?"

"Yes," Violetta said. "My mother was very proud of her marriage."

"It was a good respectful pureblood marriage," Sylvester agreed. "It's a might shame when purebloods marry those filthy mudbloods. Don't tolerate it in my family."

"Nor in mine," Cygnus said, greatly pleased. "These are my children, Pollux and Cassiopeia."

"Hello," Pollux and Cassiopeia greeted haughtily.

"Our other son is sleeping in the nursery," Violetta added.

"Ah. And who might these two pretty things be?" Sylvester asked smiling-or at least trying to smile-at Cedrella and Callidora.

"My nieces, Callidora and Cedrella," Cygnus said.

"Hello, sir," Callidora said politely.

"Hello," little Cedrella repeated.

"They are the children of my brother Arcturus," Cygnus added.

"Ah. Yes. I remember Arcturus. These are my children, Irma, Alfred, and Edna," Sylvester said gruffly. "My eldest, Gordon, is in Hogwarts."

"Slytherin, no doubt?" Cygnus asked though he knew the answer.

"Yes," Sylvester said. "Your father is the Headmaster isn't he?"

"Yes," Cygnus said smugly. "Best Headmaster Hogwarts has ever seen."

"Right. Right. Gordon always has nice things to say about your father. I remember having him as a professor. He was my favorite," Sylvester praised, trying to butter Cygnus up.

"Yes. I know," Cygnus said indifferently. He hated false flattery. "Pollux, Cassiopeia, why don't you and your cousins take the guests upstairs?"

"Yes, father," Pollux said inwardly groaning. He already hated the Crabbes.

He and his sister took the Crabbes and their cousins to the playroom on the second floor. The walls were a dark green color and the windows were huge. There was a magical wooden flying horse, a toy broom, some dolls, a bookshelf, small models of dragons and snakes, and a little tea set.

Cedrella, of course, headed over to the dolls with Callidora playing along with her. Pollux and Cassiopeia stood together, glaring at the three Crabbes.

"Why are you staring at us like that?" Edna, the oldest girl and twin of Alfred, asked uncomfortably. She was very ugly and fat with dark hair and eyes.

Cassiopeia wrinkled her nose in disdain and held her head up high. She was a Black and Edna was a _Crabbe_. Crabbes weren't nearly as good as Blacks. Not even close.

"You're _Crabbes_," Pollux said as if it were obvious.

The pudgy Alfred fidgeted. "So what?"

"So what?" Cassiopeia asked angrily. "What do you mean so what? You're _Crabbes_. We're _Blacks_."

"There's nothing wrong with being a Crabbe," Irma said calmly. While she wasn't fat or ugly, she still had a long way to go to be considered beautiful like the Blacks. "It's better than being a _Mudblood_."

Pollux gained a bit of respect for the girl, while Cassiopeia glared more intensely. Who was this girl to speak back to her? Didn't she know her place? Blacks were at the top. Crabbes were not fit for anything.

"True," Pollux agreed. "But Blacks are better than Crabbes."

Edna wanted to hit him. But she knew he was right, in a sense. The Blacks were considered royalty and the Crabbes weren't. But still, she was angry, so she blurted out, "Irma is going to be a Black someday!"

"Is not," Cassiopeia said crossly as she turned her eyes to the eldest girl. "You're a dirty liar."

"Am not!" Edna said stomping her foot. "Irma's going to be a Black and there's nothing you can do about it!"

"What do you mean she's going to be a Black?" Pollux demanded.

"Mother and father are here to discuss an arrangement of marriage between you and my sister," Edna said smugly. "Your mother and father already agreed."

Pollux was dumbstruck, though he didn't show it. He just sneered, "Why would father and mother agree to that? _She's_ not fitting to be a Black."

"She doesn't have beauty or grace or elegance," Cassiopeia agreed, matching her brother's sneer. "She'd never make a fine Black."

"Well, they did agree and she will be a fine Black," Edna insisted turning a bit red in the face. "They said she'd make a _perfect_ bride for Pollux."

"How would you know?" Cassiopeia demanded. "It's not like they'd discuss this with _you_."

Edna flushed. "I—"

"Enough," Callidora said sternly. She decided that the argument was getting to be too much and she needed to intervene.

"'Nuff!" Cedrella repeated. "No mowe fight!"

Cassiopeia scowled at her cousin, wanting to finish the fight she had started. "You're not the boss of me."

"I'm older than you are," Callidora reminded coolly.

"By two months!" she sneered. "And Pollux is older than you are!"

"Well, Irma, Freddie and I are older than all of you," Edna said joining the new argument because she was fed up with Blacks and their superior attitude. She was a pureblood, not some wretched Mudblood.

"_You, Freddie_, and _Irma_ are _Crabbes_," Cassiopeia said mockingly. "_We_ are _Blacks_."

"It doesn't matter if _you're_ older," Pollux sneered. "We're still your superiors."

Edna turned red. "We're j—"

"_Stop_ _fighting_," Irma said in a harsh voice that made everyone stop.

Cassiopeia clenched her teeth. She hated being told what to do. Especially by people who were _lower_ than her. She opened her mouth to retort, but Pollux glared at her to stay quiet. She seethed inwardly. It seemed like the Crabbe girl gained some of her older brother's respect.

For the rest of the visit, the Crabbes kept to themselves while the Blacks talked amongst themselves. It seemed Pollux had grudgingly accepted his engatement to that wretched Irma Crabbe. Cassiopeia did not like this one bit. When it was time for them to leave, Cassiopeia glared at their backs. She hated them.

Just as Irma was about to floo home, Cassiopeia glared so intensely at her, and Irma tripped. She grinned smugly aware of her mother's cold dark blue eyes on her. She didn't care. Irma got what she deserved.

_Take that_, she thought with a small smirk.

* * *

I took liberties with the Crabbes. Normally, girls are younger or at least the same age as their brothed, but Irma's older age fit better for future chapters. This will be better explained later.

Also, I know Callidora and Cassiopeia seem very articulate for four-year olds. I imagine them to have been very bright and dignified considering their status.


End file.
